megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Aoba Park
The Aoba Park is a location in Persona 2 in the Aoba District. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Profile ''Innocent Sin'' The party goes to Aoba Park after completing Giga Macho. Lisa temporarily leaves the party after Giga Macho and does not rejoin until the boss fight in the Concert Hall. Her equipment cannot be changed until after the boss fight, however her Persona can be changed in the Velvet Room. If the party goes to Shiraishi Ramen and talks to the Maniac, they will receive Linda's rumor. After defeating her, her bra can be traded for Frei Card x1. ''Eternal Punishment'' Aoba Park is a dungeon that is visited twice during the game: Once after the Club Zodiac, and again after the Smile Mall. The dungeon is divided in 3 areas: South Side, Central Area, and North Side. The entrance is located in the South Side; the Rest Area (The goal for the first visit to the park), in the Central Area; and the Concert Hall (The goal for the second visit), in the North Side. First Visit The team heads to the Rest Area to meet Sneak, who had contacted Katsuya. There, he tells the team that not only the police and mafia, but the media and other companies are being controlled by Tatsuzou Sudou's organization, the New World Order. He then asks the team to find evidence of this conspiracy and end it. For that, he gives two photographs of people that are investigating the NWO as well; a man and a woman. Puzzle A rumor can be gotten from a man in Aoba, right outside the park. He says that the flowers inside the park can talk. If spread, this rumor will unlock the puzzle, and allow the player to get an Akashic Ring, one of the rarest items in the game. To get the ring, the player must answer the Dignified Purple Flower's question, "I am a Purple Dragon born in December. Which flower has good affinity with me?". The other flowers in the dungeon will give hints as to what the answer is. Here's what they say: * Blue Flower: I'm a Blue dragon, born in February. I'm compatible with Navy Blue Dragon, born in June. There are as many dragons as months. * Yellow-Green Flower: I'm a Gold Dragon, born in May. I'm compatible with Black Dragon born in September. Dragons depend on what month you were born. * Red Flower: Dragons...are divided into...4 types. So, there are 2 other dragons like you... You're compatible...if they're of the same nature. By the way...I'm a Red Dragon. * Yellow Flower: Yeah, that's right! I'm a Yellow Flower born in January. I don't care if I'm incompatible with the Silver Dragon, born in October! But my sister, one month younger, has good affinity with the Silver Dragon! Well, I have good affinity with the Gold Dragon, so there! * Orange Flower: I am a Moon Dragon, born in November. That is why I fell in love with a White Dragon, who was born in March... * Aqua-Blue Flower: I was born in July. Thus, I am a Light Dragon. I have bad affinity with the Red Dragon, who is one month younger. But, I have good affinity with my sister, 4 months younger. Well, I don't think about it too much. And from this, we can figure out their affinities... ...and the dragon groups: * Group 1: Blue, Navy Blue, Red * Group 2: Light, Moon, White * Group 3: Black, Gold, Yellow * Group 4: Silver, Purple, Red Even though Scarlet and Red have no good affinities, we can see that Red is in Purple's group, as Scarlet is not an answer for the Dignified Purple Flower's question. Silver is not an answer either, so Red is the answer. Treasures ''Innocent Sin'' * South (Flowers) - Medicine, Antidote, Bead * South - Rattle Drink x3, Antidote x2, Balm of Life, Vi Card * North (Flowers) - Revival Bead, Balm of Life * North - Rainbow Light, Chewing Soul x3, Kiku-ichimonji, Kabandha x2 (St Incense) * Concert Hall - Employee Badge (Key Item), Vi Incense, Calling Card 1 (Key Item) ''Eternal Punishment'' * South: Accessory/White Bandana, Item/Miracle Soda * Central: Helm/Mechanical Helmet, Item/STR Incense, Item/VIT Incense, Item/Akashic Ring* * North: Item/TEC Incense, Item/Muscle Drink, Spell/Bersac Card Note: * For the Akashic Ring, the puzzle mentioned above must be completed. Enemies * Dark Purple boxes indicate Rumor demons. * White boxes indicate Rare enemies. * Indigo boxes indicate Innocent Sin bosses. * Purple boxes indicate Eternal Punishment bosses. ''Innocent Sin'' Aoba Park Concert Hall ''Eternal Punishment'' Resource Treasure, enemy and puzzle info from FAQ/Walkthrough by Yushiro Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Locations Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Locations